Camp Pokeneyeout
Camp Pokeneyeout is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, it is the eighth of Season 4 and 86th overall. Plot Everybody is gathered in a summer camp, Nutty roasting marshmallows, Lumpy supervising and Toothy and Sniffles shooting cans with a slingshot. A bird puts an acorn in a tree hollow, but it falls on Cuddles' head who was fixing his kart. Seeing a slingshot in Toothy's hand, he assumes that Toothy fired that on purpose and shoots a rock at him with his own slingshot. Toothy gets annoyed and retaliates with a rock that bounces the tree and hits Nutty's melted marshmallow, sticking it at his eye. A fight starts with everybody in the camp, including Sniffles, shooting pebbles everywhere. Lumpy attempts to blow his trumpet to calm everybody, but someone throws a pebble on it making impossible for noise come out. A pebble hits Petunia's grapes so she tries to join, but she pulls the slingshot too much that it slips her hands and it becomes stuck in both of her eyes. Mole appears and pulls up the slingshot that now is made of Petunia's eye and the nerve connecting the eyes. Cuddles runs away with his kart and Toothy follows close behind. Lumpy blows the trumpet hard enough for the pebble come out, but it hits a giant boulder that follows the duo with the karts. Cuddles hits Toothy in the eye, but Toothy loses control and both of them crash. Then they spot their slingshot not far and try to settle things with a short-ranged hit, but they spot the boulder coming straight at them. Both of them hug in fear, but the boulder doesn't hit them. They make amends for all of the trouble, but unfortunately the boulder bounces into a tree and hits them. Back at the camp, Nutty roasts his own eye to put it on a s'more, having liked the "eye candy" so much that he had both eyes out. Moral Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you. Deaths #Petunia gets her slingshot rammed into her eyes, then the Mole rips them out. #Cuddles and Toothy get crushed by a giant boulder. Injuries #Cuddles gets hit by an acorn. #Nutty's eye is burned by his marshmallow. #The Mole is shot in the back of the head by a stone. #Toothy's left eye gets shot with a slingshot by Cuddles. #Both of Nutty's eye get cut or torn out. Goofs #When Toothy and Cuddles are face-to-face, their tails are gone. #When Toothy notices the cart next to him you can see stones coming from the direction where Cuddles was even though he already fled from there and was no longer shooting at Toothy. (though it could have been the Mole shooting back at him) #When Cuddles and Toothy get up from crashing there car, Cuddles' moan sounds deeper then it usually is. #Toothy is more of a starring character. Trivia #The game Deadeye Derby is inspired from this episode. #This is to date, the only time the Cuddles and Toothy are in bad terms. #This is the second episode in January. #The running gag about Toothy's eye injury appears in this episode. #This is Nutty's second Season 4 appearance. #This is Cuddles' first starring role since Can't Stop Coffin. It is also his first starring role in Season 4 and his first starring role with the new character introduction. With Cuddles' first starring role in this season 4 and the new character introduction, making Giggles, Flaky, Mime, Nutty,and Cro-Marmot the only five characters yet to have a new season inroduction. #After This Is Your Knife and Take a Hike, this is the third episode to involve camping and scouts. #This marks the second time a game and episode share the same trailer. This first occurs with Buns of Steal and Run and Bun. #The tree that flung the giant boulder back has a trunk that looks like a sling-shot stick. #The boulder rolling is a small reference to Indiana Jones. #This is the first Season 4 episode where Nutty survives. #The bird is indirectly responsible for all the deaths and injuries in the episode. #This is the second Season 4 episode where Sniffles survives. #When Toothy and Cuddles notice the boulder and scream, Toothy sounds like Russell. #The episode features a total amount of 5 eye injuries. #This is the first time since All Work and No Play that Lumpy survives (debatable, as he may have survived in Pet Peeve). #This is the first regular episode since Something Fishy where Nutty survives. #This is one of the few episodes where the Mole appears but does not hurt anyone or dies. (unless Petunia was still alive when he ripped her eyes out) #It's unknown what the Mole is doing in the camp since he is known to be a grown-up character in the series. #Toothy and Cuddles' deaths are similar to Disco Bear's death in As You Wish. #Nutty's injury is similar to Disco Bear's injury in Easy Comb, Easy Go and Toothy's injury in Eye Candy. #It's unknown why Nutty was baking his good eye and how his googly eye got torn out of socket. Gallery Nuttyeye.jpg|Anyone want a marshmallow with eye? Toothysniff.jpg Camp Pokeneye 1.jpg|Goof #1: Cuddles' and Toothy's tails are missing. Deadeye-thumb-640x360.jpg Deadlydark's observation= Toothy and Sniffles in camp pokeneyeout..png Htf-deadeye-thumb-640x360.jpg|The Mole's slingshot with Petunia's eyes. kjjjjjjjjjjjjjkjkjkkjjkjkj.png|I want to know what's so funny, Sniffles. Vuddles.png|Cuddles the mechanic. IMG_20140117_144626.jpg IMG_20140117_144656.jpg See Also *Deadeye Derby Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4